TV set is a common electronic equipment in daily life, in order to solve the problem of the heat dissipation of the components inside the TV set, it is a simple and effective method to provide ventilation holes on housing of the TV set, but providing ventilation holes is adverse to dust proof.
According to the statistics, about 60 percent of the TV set faults are caused by dust and oil depositing inside, this is because dust and oil have a corrosive effect on the components of the TV set, causing the components to be damaged due to gradually physical and chemical reaction. In addition, dust and oil can also easily result in the formation of a semi-short circuit state between the components, so when the humidity and temperature indoor become high, short circuit is prone to occur between the components, causing the TV set fault.
If the ventilation holes become small, the heat dissipation effect will be degraded, the high temperature inside is more likely to cause machine fail; while providing a fan or other devices in the TV set to blow dust out is easy to generate noise, which is not suitable for equipments such as the TV set and the like.